Grief and Justice
by HollyStone73
Summary: What if Miss Lydia Bennett's elopement to London had ended in a much more tragic way? How would the Bennett family react? How would this effect the relationship between Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennett? This is an AU ending to the novel version of Pride and Prejudice. (Rated M just in case...Who knows where this will end up...)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth Bennet stared out the window and watched the countryside pass her by. She tried to shift her position but did not want to wake her two youngest cousins who had chosen to use her as a pillow. Glancing up at her Aunt Gardiner she saw that the woman was studying her carefully.

"I'm sure, dear Lizzie, that when we arrive to town you will find that your father has already arranged things with Lydia and Mr. Wickham and chide you for making the trip unnecessarily," her aunt said quietly.

"One could only hope," Elizabeth replied. "But I feel that I must go to him regardless and I hope that will please him. I am certain that I could not just sit around Longbourn waiting for word. He must know that would drive me mad."

Elizabeth could hardly bear the one evening she had spent at her home with her mother constantly complaining of her nerves, Mary preaching and Kitty moping about. She did feel a bit bad about leaving poor Jane to care for Mother, but she had so much more of a gentle disposition about her than Elizabeth and could more easily handle her mother's theatrics. It hadn't been hard to convince her Aunt & Uncle to allow her to accompany them back to their home in London especially since they were well aware of how distressing this whole situation had been for her thus far.

As the carriage rocked back and forth Elizabeth could not help but replay what was sure to be her last ever meeting with Mr. William Darcy. His desire to be out of her company as quickly as possible was more than evident, and perfectly understandable considering the circumstances that she had just conveyed to him, but still left Lizzie with an empty feeling in her gut. She could almost hear his internal monologue praising his good fortune to have been able to escape association to the family that was brought to ruin by Miss Lydia Bennett. Oh, How Lizzie longed to throttle her youngest sister.

Elizabeth wished that she could share her aunt's optimism about the situation but was certain that the situation was hopeless. Her youngest sister had succeeded in proving herself to be nothing more than a foolish selfish girl. And even if Mr. Wickham could be convinced to marry Lydia, she knew that would not guarantee the reputations of the family would not tarnished by the affair. And truly nothing could be done to project her in her a positive light in the eyes of Mr. Darcy which for some reason upset her more than anything else at this moment.

* * *

Mr. William Darcy could hardly control his anxiety and was glad to be able to maintain a quick pace as he walked the crowded streets of London. As he kept his eyes alertly aware of the persons he saw on the street he could not help but let his thoughts wander a bit to reflect on the events of the past few days.

His trip home to Pemberley had begun in the most surprising manner when he happened upon Elizabeth and her relations. He had at first believed that he must have been dreaming when he had happened upon her at his estate. He had resigned himself, after their last meeting in which he had presented her with his heartfelt written account of events in defense of his character, to never seeing her again. Her embarrassment at being discovered on the property was immediately evident which led him to set about at once to soothe her concerns and make her and Mr. & Mrs. Gardiner feel welcomed and at ease.

As he had led them on the tour of the grounds, he was struck by how much Elizabeth's mere presence enhanced the beauty and perfection of the place that he treasured about all others. The heaviness of his heart that had been weighing him down these past weeks had vanished in her company and he even had dared to allow himself to revel in the sheer happiness of the afternoon. He could hardly bear the disappointment when it came time for them to leave and was left feeling empty and lost.

It was due to these gloomy feelings that he had brought his sister and Mr. Bingley to call on Elizabeth immediately upon their arrival in Lambton. He watched in nervousness as Georgianna and Elizabeth made the acquaintance and was delighted as his dear sister suggested they extend an invitation to dinner. He was certain that he could have burst with happiness when she accepted the offer and can barely remember when time had ever moved so slowly in waiting for the event.

Of course, once the awaited event finally arrived it seemed to pass too very quick. He watched as she took careful consideration of his dear Georgianna even bringing her out of her reserved shyness to engage in some conversation with the group. Of course, Miss Bingley's ill-attempt to embarrass Elizabeth and her family's connection with Mr. Wickham and the regiment proved enough to shock his sister back into her shell, but Elizabeth had dealt with the situation with such discretion and grace that he could not help but feel his admiration for her grow stronger.

It was with those increased feelings of adoration that had brought him to call on Elizabeth the next day in Lambton. He had hoped to convince her to allow him accompany him on a walk about town before heading to Pemberley to meet with his sister, but all of these thoughts were immediately lost when he had seen her face.

She had been most distraught, and at first he feared that she had been ill or in some great pain. After hearing her account of what had transpired between her youngest sister and Mr. Wickham he was most upset himself. It had truly pained him to not been able to offer her immediate any comfort. Leaving her side was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he had known even then that it would be up to him to make things right. After all it had been due to his own pride that Mr. Wickham's character had not been revealed.

Since he had already made plans with Georgianna and his friends for dinner that night, he hardly felt like he could have cancelled, but it was obvious to all that he took no delight in the affair. He did his best to be attentive to his sister throughout the meal, but in the end had to excuse himself from the idle chatter and gossip following dinner.

He had not been able to get a wink of sleep and left very early the next morning before the household had even awoken. He had penned a letter to his sister and his friend Charles Bingley apologizing for his abrupt departure and left them with Mrs. Reynolds.

Finally arriving at the house that he had been looking for, he steeled himself and rang the bell. When Mrs. Younge answered the door, he knew immediately from her fear-stricken face that he had discovered the whereabouts of the delinquent couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Much as Elizabeth had predicted, Mr. Bennett had been grateful to see his favorite daughter. Although he did not have any good new to share. There still had been no word on either Lydia or Mr. Wickham and he had no idea how to continue his search. He and Uncle Gardiner had spent the majority of that first day home locked away in the study while Elizabeth and Aunt Gardiner took the children to the park. When they had returned, they inquired for news from the housekeeper, but were told that the only thing that had occurred while they were gone was a visitor that had requested to meet with Mr. Gardiner about business. Neither Mr. Bennett or Mr. Gardiner had emerged from the study.

When dinner came about the two men withdrew wearily to eat with the family. The only conversation revolved around the children and had been spoken in hushed tones. As soon as they had been sent off to bed and everyone gathered in the drawing room for drinks Elizabeth could wait no longer to get information.

"Is there any news father?" she asked anxiously.

Mr. Bennett shook his head. "I'm afraid not my dear. Colonel Forster did not know enough about Mr. Wickham to suggest that he had any family or relations here in London that he could be staying with and he is certainly not at any of the reputable inns in town for I have send word to all of them. It is quite certain that they do not wish to be found."

"I have made some inquires of my own and should hope to hear something tomorrow," Mr. Gardiner.

"I'm sure that I owe you an apology, my dear Lizzie," Mr. Bennett said, "You were quite right to warn me back in May about letting your sister go away. You showed great insight and I am a fool for not having listened to your advice then."

"Oh father! You mustn't blame yourself. No one could have expected this even from Lydia," Elizabeth proclaimed.

Mr. Bennett grunted and then said, "I shall return to Longbourn at first light tomorrow."

"So soon father? Are you certain?" Elizabeth inquired alarmedly.

"Quite certain, Lizzie. There is nothing more that I can do here. I must return to Longbourn and tend to affairs there. Will you be accompanying me?"

"I'd prefer to stay with my aunt and uncle until there is some more news if you'd allow, father," she implored.

Mr. Bennett nodded. "That would be quite all right, my dear although Longbourn would be much easier to bear with you at home, but I cannot blame your wanting to stay if your aunt and uncle have no objection."

"We'd be most pleased to have Lizzie stay in our company for a bit longer. Perhaps tomorrow we can tour the shops down the way." Aunt Gardiner said in delight.

"It is settled then. I shall retire for the night in order to leave first thing." Mr. Bennett stood and kissed his daughter on the head as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Several hours after Mr. Bennett had left the following day, Mr. Darcy called upon Mr. Gardiner. After speaking with him for several hours they had finally been able to come to an agreement about Lydia and Mr. Wickham. It had not been easy to convince Mr. Gardiner to take credit for the arrangements with Mr. Wickham, but Mr. Darcy had been most insistent since he knew himself to be to blame for not having revealed the dishonorable nature of Mr. Wickham.

Upon arriving onto the street in which Ms. Younge's boarding house was located, Mr. Darcy's attentions were called to the unusual amount of traffic standing about in the street. Navigating his way through the crowd he saw a distraught Mrs. Younge conversing with a constable. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he pushed past the officer attempting to maintain the crowds and approached the pair.

"What has happened Madam?" Mr. Darcy inquired with command.

"Oh Mr. Darcy! You must know that I never dreamed the girl was in any danger! You mustn't fault me for this!" Mrs. Younge protested hysterically.

"You must settle yourself," the constable soothed. "Might I ask your name, sir, and your connection to this woman?"

"I am Fitzwilliam Darcy and I have come to call on a young couple staying here at this house. What does she mean danger, sir? Has something happened?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to say so, sir, but there has been a most dreadful incident. A young girl has been killed. We are still attempting to sort out the details of what has occurred," said the constable.

Mr. Darcy felt as though the world had begun spinning. Surely this young girl could not be the youngest Miss Bennet. Surely Mr. Wickham was not capable of causing physical harm to the girl. Yet he knew in his heart that it could be no one else.

"You must take me to the girl. I must be allowed to see for myself what has happened to her. I am acquainted with the family and know they would wish to know the particulars if it is indeed Miss Bennett," Mr. Darcy insisted.

With a nod, he was led into the house and into the room that Mr. Wickham had let. Lying on the ground still with her once bright eyes opened in a look of shock, lay Miss Lydia Bennett. The wound in her chest was, thankfully, covered with a blanket but the red stain on the floor that had spread out from beneath her could not be so easily concealed.

Mr. Darcy muttered a quick prayer under his breath and then quickly made his way downstairs followed by the lawman. He had never seen such a scene and was most hopeful to never encounter one like it again.

"Well sir?" the constable asked. "Do you know the young lady?"

"Unfortunately I do. Her name is Miss Lydia Bennett." Darcy sighed heavily trying to clear his head. "I am sure that her family must be notified immediately. I will have someone send for her relations near Meryton immediately. She has an aunt and uncle here in town that must be told. Though I do not know how I will break such news to them."

"I will accompany you, sir. This is an open investigation and I will need to get a statement from the family and make the official notification," the officer said not unkindly.

With a nod, Mr. Darcy led the way out of the house and into the street. His mind was muddled with the news and fearful on how Mr. Gardiner would reproach him on hearing this news. Surely there could be no doubt about his guilt in this matter. He should have insisted that Lydia be removed from Mr. Wickham's company immediately upon discovering them. Her blood was now on his hands. There could be no questioning that. How was he to face her family now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth Bennett had spent the morning following her father's departure attempting to read a novel that she had found in her uncle's library, but was uncharacteristically distracted. Her uncle had been in his study all morning at first with a business associate and currently with his accountant and Mrs. Gardiner had been busy with household affairs leaving Elizabeth to her literary solitude. Normally this would have pleased her greatly, but she could not stop thinking alternately about her youngest sister and hoping she should be found and how ill Mr. Darcy must be thinking of her. It did not make for an opportune reading frame of mind.

The ringing at the door startled her out of her reverie and she strained to hear who the visitor was. She moved to make sure she was presentable since she knew Mr. Gardiner was presently engaged in business affairs, the guest was to be shown into the sitting room to wait.

As the door opened she heard an unfamiliar voice say to the housemaid, "Please express to Mr. Gardiner the urgency of our request to meet with him."

"Of course, sir," she replied as she entered the room. "Constable Rogers and Mr. Darcy ma'm," she announced.

Upon hearing Mr. Darcy's name Elizabeth stood and watched in amazement as the man that she was sure to never see again entered the room. The look of shock upon his face in seeing her she was sure matched her own.

"Miss Bennett! I had no idea you were….I thought you to be at Longbourn." He stammered.

"Oh I could not stay there waiting for word. I would surely go mad," Elizabeth stated softly. "But what brings you to town? And to my Uncle's home come to think of it with a lawman in tow? Has something happened, sir?" she finished in alarm.

As the constable stepped forward to speak, Mr. Gardiner with entered the room with Mrs. Gardiner following closely behind.

"Mr. Darcy, what news do you bring? Has something happened?" Mr. Gardiner asked anxiously.

"I do not think this news to suitable to discuss in the presence of the ladies sir. May we address you privately?" the constable inquired steadily.

Elizabeth rushed to her Uncle's side. "Uncle, does this concern Lydia? Surely I must hear what has happened. Please do not make me leave."

"Let us sit," Mr. Gardiner said uneasily. He took his wife by the arm and led her to the settee and took his place at her side.

Mr. Darcy followed suit and guided Elizabeth towards a chair. She could not help but notice how he took up his own chair only after bringing it close to where she sat.

Clearing his throat the constable began speaking, "I am afraid that the news I bring is of the most tragic in nature. I do not know how to present it in a way that could lessen the impact in anyway so I will just be forthright. The young Miss Lydia Bennett has been killed by an unknown assailant or assailants. We have come straight here from the scene to make notifications. I am deeply sorry to be the one to bring you such news."

Elizabeth could only stare at the man. Surely she had heard wrong. Lydia? Killed? "This cannot be so, sir. Surely you have the wrong girl."

Mr. Darcy spoke up gently from beside her, "I wish that could be true, Miss Bennett. But I have seen her myself and there can be no mistaken identity."

Elizabeth focused her gaze upon Mr. Darcy and tried to blink back the tears that were now forming. "But how? Why? How is it that you were there so see her in such a state?"

"Almost immediately upon hearing the contents of your letter in Lambton I made my way to town to assist in the search for Mr. Wickham. Since it was my pride that prevented the revelation of his character to society I felt responsible for what had occurred. I was more acquainted with him than your father and your uncle so I was better able to know where to find them. Just this morning I met with Mr. Gardiner to discuss arrangements for a marriage and was making my way back to them to finalize the deal and bring Miss Bennett here to await the time in which the ceremony could be performed. I was too late by almost an hour from what I am told," Mr. Darcy finished somberly.

As the weight of the news began to sink in, Elizabeth began to feel as though her corset was a bit too tight and she could not fill her lungs with enough air. She felt herself trying to breath deeper and faster to accommodate. She tried to stand to allow her corset to loosen some but found her legs to be unsteady beneath her. She felt Mr. Darcy take her arm to help lower her back into her seat and call for assistance. As the ringing in her ears began to get louder she reached desperately up and grabbed ahold of the arm that still held onto her.

"Air," Elizabeth gasped. "I need air." She again tried to stand but could not find the strength. "Mr. Darcy. Please. I need to step outside."

Mr. Darcy instructed the young maid to help him get Elizabeth to her feet and they together went out into the garden at the back of the house. She could feel herself leaning too heavily upon Mr. Darcy but instead of feeling mortified as she probably should have, she could only feel grateful for his presence.

The effect of the fresh air on her face had the desired effect for Elizabeth and she felt herself starting to settle. She allowed herself to be guided towards a bench and sat for a long moment allowing the air to fill her lungs.

Once she felt as though she were safe from suffocating she took the time to notice her current situation. Mr. Darcy sat to her left, still gently but firmly holding her arm while the young maid stood off to her right a bit, both of them wearing expressions of deep concern.

"Thank you for your help Harriet. I am feeling better now. You may return to Mrs. Gardiner and see if her or the children are in need of assistance," Elizabeth said quietly to the young maid.

"I apologize for my behavior, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said once the maid had gone away. "I am sure you are wanting to return to your own matters."

She found that she could not look at the man sitting next to her. The tears that she had been trying to hold back since the news about Lydia had been spoken were once again threatening to spill and she did not wish for him to see her lose her composure. Again.

"Miss Bennett, there is nothing that I desire for more than to remain here with y—I mean, to remain at your si—What I mean to say is that I am at your complete disposal. I wish to offer assistance in any possible way that I can," he stammered emotionally.

Elizabeth sighed a breath she had not realized that she had been holding. "I am glad of your offer, sir. I do not know –" She choked back a sob and then suddenly she was overcome with emotion and sobbed openly.

It was several long minutes before she was able to regain control of her emotions and cease her crying. Knowing that she was sitting there with Mr. Darcy witnessing the whole display only seemed to cause her more distress since she was aware how improper she was behaving.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said with an embarrassing hiccup. "I should not be putting on such a display."

To her surprise, Mr. Darcy took her hands in his and said in the most gentle but stern manner, "Do not apologize, Miss Bennett. If there were ever a proper occasion to lose composure this would be it. Please do not trouble yourself in thinking that I take offense to your reaction to this tragic news."

Elizabeth caught her breath once again as she saw the intensity of the emotions in his gaze. She could not see a hint of the cold heartless man that she thought she once knew him to be.

"Thank you, sir," she whispered. "I do not pretend to understand why you felt that you needed to tear yourself away from Pemberley and entangle yourself in matters that did no harm or held no concern to you or your family, but if I may be so bold to say so, sir, I am immeasurably grateful for your presence at this time."

"My only thoughts were of you and your happiness, Miss Bennett," Mr. Darcy said sadly. After sitting in silence for several minutes pause he reluctantly continued, "If you are feeling better, Miss Bennett, I feel I must see what assistance I can offer to Mr. Gardiner."

"Of course," Elizabeth said as Mr. Darcy released her hands and stood. "How could I have been so selfish? I must send word to Longbourn at once. Oh, but I do not even know how to convey such news."

She hurried into the house to check on her aunt and to attempt to pen a letter to her family. It would be just one of many grim duties that she would undertake in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was agreed upon by the Bennett family that they should stay in Longbourn and that Lydia would be brought to them. Mr. Darcy commissioned a hearse with black horses to bring her from town. He had summoned Mr. Bingley to town and it had been arranged that he, Mr. Bingley and some hired men ride on horseback with the procession for protection. Miss Bennett and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner would follow the hearse in their own carriage. The children would be left in London with the nanny.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley sat somberly in the Gardiner's front room waiting for everyone to finish preparing for the journey. Mr. Darcy was grateful that his friend was here with him. These past two days had been trying for him, although not near as trying as it had been for Elizabeth. He was certain that his heart would break as he had sat helplessly next to her in the garden. The quiet sounds of her grief would haunt him for the rest of his life he was certain. He had been mentally berating himself for his candid declarations of his motives behind coming to London and was certain that he only increased the distress felt by Elizabeth during this difficult time.

In the past two days, he had been careful to allow her to begin her mourning without imposing on her his unwanted affections, but her acquaintance could not be completely avoided. He was insistent upon giving his assistance in anyway that he could including offering up the award money for any information leading to the capture of the parties responsible for the death of the youngest Miss Bennett. His status and fortune was ensuring that this case was to be one of the utmost importance for the police force in London. Mr. Darcy also ensured that the attentions of the British military was focused on finding their AWOL'd officer since he was the primary suspect in the investigations at this time.

In addition to the matters regarding the manhunt for Mr. Wickham, Mr. Darcy also lent his assistance in taking care of arranging to have Lydia returned home to her family and keeping her reputation intact. He, along with Mr. Gardiner, agreed that the official story that was to be told to society was that Lydia had been taken from Col Forster's home unwillingly and held in London against her will. Mr. Darcy had spoken with Col Forster who agreed to preserve the lady's good name in consideration for her relations in light of the tragedy. Naturally Elizabeth had voiced some reservations about this idea.

Elizabeth had argued that she did not agree with Col Forster and his wife tarnishing their good names by lying in order to preserve Lydia's reputation. Luckily, Mr. Gardiner's contentions that Col Forster's good name would have been equally tarnished by the idea that he had failed to look out for the young lady in his charge seemed to placate Elizabeth's fears. For that Mr. Darcy had been grateful. What the both of them failed to mention to Elizabeth was that the story of a kidnapping had already been conveyed to the police force in order to facilitate the necessity of a swift capture of Mr. Wickham.

When the time to leave finally arrived, Mr. Darcy once again felt pains in his heart as he viewed Elizabeth in her black mourning dress and veil. He hated the thought that her face should be hidden and that her brightness be dulled by the grief she carried. Solemnly he led the way to the awaiting carriage and offered his hand to both Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth to help them into the vehicle. He wanted to believe that the squeeze that he had felt from Elizabeth before she released him had meant something significant, but he could not allow himself to hope for such sentiments. Instead he steeled himself for the long ride to Longbourn and the melancholic task of bringing Lydia home to her family.

* * *

When they arrived in Meryton, their caravan was a spectacle that all wanted to see. Mr. Darcy had figured that the news of a murdered gentlelady was probably the biggest news to ever hit their small town. He suddenly felt grateful on behalf of Elizabeth and the Gardiner's for the opaque curtains that hid them from the prying eyes of the townspeople. He could only imagine how much this unwanted attention would add to their distress.

When they had at last arrived at Longborn, Mr. Darcy recognized Mr. Bennett awaiting them. Searching for the words to say to the grieving father, he dismounted from his horse and approached the man. Fortunately he was spared the initiation of the conversation.

"Mr. Darcy," began Mr. Bennett, "I am to understand that you have been most invaluable to our relations thus far throughout this trying time. I must beg of you to accept my most sincere appreciations."

"Do not trouble yourself, sir," Mr. Darcy assured. "I only wish there was more that could be done to ease your family's suffering."

"You are too kind, sir. I dare say the only thing that I wish for at this time is for Mr. Wickham to be brought to justice," Mr. Bennett replied with much emotion.

Mr. Darcy bowed his head and replied, "For certain sir, I will not rest until his aggressions have been justly dealt with. Perhaps tomorrow I may seek an audience with you and Mr. Gardiner to update you on the particulars of the matter thus far."

"Of course," he stated as the carriage that held Elizabeth and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner pulled up to the estate. "Excuse me, sir. I must go to my Lizzy. How distraught she must be."

With a nod, Mr. Darcy watched as Mr. Bennett approached the carriage and waited for the passengers to dismount. He watched with emotion as an unveiled Elizabeth jumped to the ground, and threw herself into her father's arms with a sob. Although he could not hear the whispered words shared between the two of them he was glad to see her finally be comforted by her beloved family. He knew how much she had been desiring to reunite with them.

As her sisters all took their turn welcoming Elizabeth and their relations home, he could not help but notice the absence of Mrs. Bennett. Just as he had concluded that perhaps she was simply not feeling well enough to leave the house, he saw her emerge through the door and march purposefully to where Jane stood still embracing Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Bennett! How dare you expect to be welcomed here with warmth," Mrs. Bennett began in a shrill voice. "And to bring with you an audience to observe and scorn our family in such a time!"

"Mother!" Elizabeth said in horror. "Please lower your voice—"

"What do I care if they hear! Or perhaps you are not wanting them to know how you alone could have prevented this?" Mrs. Bennett shrieked.

"Mother," Elizabeth whispered. "Please."

"No!" Mrs. Bennett screamed. "You brought them here. Let them know that this is all your fault! My Lydia is gone and you could have prevented it if only you had not thought it beneath you to reveal to your sisters Mr. Wickham's true character!"

Elizabeth took a stunned step backwards and held her hand up to her chest that Mr. Darcy recognized as a sign of her struggling to catch her breath. As he began walking towards where they stood he saw Elizabeth open her mouth to try to speak and was met instead by the sting of her mother's hand across her face.

Ignoring all propriety he ran to Elizabeth's side as she took several staggering steps away from where her older sister still stood rigid with shock. From somewhere beside him he heard Mr. Bennett scolding his wife and recognized her being roughly escorted into the house, but all Mr. Darcy could focus on was the stunned expression he saw on Elizabeth's face.

As gentle as he could, Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's arm and said quietly, "Miss Bennett, are you alright?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm. So. Sorry." She panted still trying to catch her breath. She turned her head and looked up at Mr. Darcy with tears swimming in her eyes. "I don't feel well, sir," she whispered as her knees buckled beneath her and she lost consciousness.

Mr. Darcy easily caught her and swept her up into his arms. He looked to Jane who immediately motioned for him to follow her into the house. She led him up the stairs, calling for someone to bring a cooled cloth and smelling salts and proceeded into a bedroom that he could only assume belonged to the woman he held tightly against him.

Reluctantly he gently laid Elizabeth onto the bed and stepped away as an older woman that he could only assume was a housemaid, made her way into the room with a basin of water. He made his way to the door without taking his eyes off of the still form laying upon the bed, until Jane followed him out into the hall and closed the door behind them both.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Darcy," Jane said quietly. "Please allow me to apologize on behalf of my mother. She has not been herself since she heard the news about Lydia."

Mr. Darcy raised his eyebrow, but bit back the retort that had formed almost too quickly. "Of course. Please send word to Netherfield about your sister when she awakens so I may be reassured that she is well."

Barely awaiting Jane's response, he gave a small bow and made his way down the stairs and out of the house. He left instructions with the hired men to arrange to have Lydia brought into the house and then to make their way to the Darcy home in London for payment before mounting his horse and speeding away, with Mr. Bingley in tow, towards the sanctity of Netherfield Park.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the sun began dipping lower in the sky, Elizabeth figured that it was about time she walked back in the direction of Longbourn. She had spent as long as she could at Lydia's wake that morning, but soon found that she could no longer endure the pitying glances and the ingenuine words of consolation from neighbors and those that pretended to be friends. As soon as she could, she had slipped out unnoticed and had been walking the countryside ever since. She was grateful for the solitude.

Her dearest friend Charlotte Collins had come early this morning with her husband, Mr. Collins and would be at the church memorial service for Lydia tomorrow. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley had been almost a constant presence at Longbourn since they had arrived, but spent every second of that time in the library with her father and uncle discussing matters regarding Mr. Wickham and the investigation. Her sisters barely spoke a word to one another. Even Jane, who spent most hours throughout the day attending to their mother, barely had any time or energy left to sit and talk with Elizabeth. Not that she felt much like talking.

Since the moment that Elizabeth had set foot at Longbourn she had felt the weight of her responsibility in Lydia's death. Her father and Jane, of course had tried to reassure her that what her mother had said had been done out of grief and carried no truth, but Elizabeth knew better. She should have told her family what she had learned about Mr. Wickham. Surely if she had, her father would have never permitted Lydia to go off with Mrs. Forster. Or if she had told Col Forster what kind of man he was perhaps he would have had him transferred to another unit or had him discharged altogether.

Many scenarios of how things could have played out, if only she had done things differently, constantly ran through Elizabeth's head causing any hope of sleep to evade her since her arrival two days ago. Her daylight hours had been spent trying to avoid her mother's presence. The few times that she had failed and had been unlucky enough to encounter her mother, she was met with hostility and contempt which only served to perpetuate Elizabeth's growing depression.

The sound of hoofbeats pulled her from her musings as Mr. Darcy approached, apparently done with the days' business with her father. One he was near he dismounted from his horse and approached her.

"Miss Bennett," he said with a bow. "How are you?"

Elizabeth curtsied but found that she did not have the words to answer his question. Finally she simply said, "As well as can be expected, sir."

"Is there anything that I can do to help ease your suffering?" Mr. Darcy asked softly.

She felt the tears well in her eyes again as she shook her head vigorously. Anxious to avoid making an emotional scene she quickly asked, "Is there any news on Wickham?"

"Not on him, no," Darcy said slowly. "There has been a small break in the case, however, but I do not think it will ease your mind."

Elizabeth looked up from the ground and looked him in the eye, "Please sir, do not try to shield me from the truth. I do not deserve it. The weight of the guilt for this matter is mine to bear."

"No." Mr. Darcy replied emphatically. "The fault is mine. The secret that you kept was on my behalf. I have explained in full details the particulars of my interactions with Wickham to your father. He has assured me that he does not share your mother's conviction of your guilt in keeping my secret."

"My mother will always blame me. She is not one to let things go. I am ruined in her eyes forever," Elizabeth said defeatedly.

"I pray that is not true. Surely she must come to see the truth behind it all," Mr. Darcy. Taking a step closer to her, he continued, "Forgive me for speaking so familiarly with you, but I must convey to you my concerns. You do not seem well, Miss Bennett."

Elizabeth sighed. "I fear I may never be well again, Mr. Darcy. What news do you have about Wickham?" she continued changing the subject yet again.

"The news that I have does not concern Mr. Wickham directly. He is still at large. However, there is a suspect in custody that has been able to shed some light on the events of that morning," Mr. Darcy said quietly. "It seems that Mr. Wickham was not the one that killed your sister. The individual that did has confessed that your sister had been an accidental victim. The man had been attempting to collect a debt from Mr. Wickham and had gone to collect when he had learned he was in town. When he had confronted him there had been an argument and Wickham had feigned going for a gun, but instead grabbed Miss Lydia and hid behind her like a yellow-bellied coward. The individual in custody had fired his own weapon well before he could register what Wickham had done," finished with a growl.

Elizabeth gasped. "Oh poor Lydia! What a despicable man!" she spat. A horrible thought came to mind and she asked fearfully, "Does this mean that search for him has ended? Will he be allowed to treat other young women in such a reprehensible way?"

"Most assuredly not," Mr. Darcy said comfortingly. "I will not rest until Mr. Wickham has paid for his part in these events. The man that confronted Wickham is willing to testify that your sister was there against her will. So he is being sought for the kidnapping of a gentlewoman and God willing at the very least accessory to murder."

Elizabeth's anxieties were only mildly alleviated by this news. She could not claim to have any knowledge of the workings of the justice system, but it seemed to her that Mr. Wickham had gotten away with murder. Even if it hadn't been him that had pulled the trigger, he was the one that would always carry the blame for her sister's death. None of it seemed fair.

"Miss Bennett, it is getting late. May I walk you home?" Mr. Darcy asked interrupting her musings.

With only a nod, Elizabeth turned and began walking with Mr. Darcy as he lead his horse next to them.

"This has been the business that has called you to Longbourn to meet with my father and Uncle Gardiner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mostly yes," Mr. Darcy replied. "There was some talk about the particulars of the case and the reward offer."

"Am I to assume that this latest news about the capture of Lydia's killer will end your affairs here in Meryton then?" Elizabeth inquired softly.

Mr. Darcy smiled. "Are you so anxious to have me out of your acquaintance, Miss Bennett?"

Elizabeth stopped walking. "No sir!" she proclaimed feeling horrified. "I am so sorry that you would come to that conclusion. I was only trying to make conversation. I am most ardently grateful for your presence here and for all of the assistance that you have given."

Mr. Darcy turned toward her and wore a peculiar look on his face that made Elizabeth want to apologize again. Instead he took her arm and again began walking with in the direction of her home. They walked for several minutes in silence before Mr. Darcy spoke again.

"Your father worries greatly about you as of late," he said carefully. "He is careful not to disclose too much, but it is obvious in how he speaks of you."

"My father do tends to worry about things that he shouldn't," Elizabeth mumbled.

"You do not think that he should worry for you?" Mr. Darcy asked in surprise.

Elizabeth sighed. "I just think that he has more important things to worry about than me right now."

"Would you allow me to express my concern for your well-being then?" he asked softly.

Staring down at the ground as they walked she replied, "It will do no good worrying. I am sure that mother will relent in her accusations sooner or later no matter how deserved they are. As soon as something new comes along she will at least quit being so vocal about them."

"How would you feel about spending some time away from Longbourn for a couple of months?" he asked stopping their walking to stand in front of her.

"Away from Longbourn?" Elizabeth said in surprise. "Where could I possibly go?"

"Well I was hoping that I could convince you to spend some time at Pemberley with Georgiana," Mr. Darcy began. "You see I am afraid that I will be tied up in town for quite a bit longer than I was anticipating and I know that she will be longing for companionship especially since she is not out in society yet. This would serve you as well since you will be able to observe your mourning period away from those that would attempt to seek your presence in society here in Meryton," he finished quickly as though he had rushed to get all of the words out of his mouth.

"Pemberley? That would be a lovely escape. And I would love to be better acquainted with your sister, but I am afraid that in light of the current circumstances there could be no way my father would approve such a venture," Elizabeth said in disappointment.

"Don't think me too presumptuous, Miss Bennett, but I think you'll find your father to be quite agreeable to the idea," Mr. Darcy said slyly. "If I am to be honest, I shall admit that I have already approached him about the offer and he was quite taken with it. His only concern was how you would feel about it."

Elizabeth did not have to think much on the idea. She longed for the solitude away from her sisters and especially her mother so that she could deal with her guilt alone. The idea of being able to spend some time in thoughtful contemplation roaming through the beautiful grounds of Pemberley was almost too good to believe.

"I would love to be a guest at Pemberley if you think I would not be an inconvenience," Elizabeth said. "I just hope that I will not dampen Georgiana's moods with my mourning."

"Oh you will be great with her," Mr. Darcy promised. "She will be so pleased for the company. I will make all of the arrangements for you and have you on your way after tomorrow next following the services for Miss Lydia."

Mr. Darcy seemed content to share with her details about Pemberley to occupy the walk back to Longbourn and Elizabeth was forced to admit that this was surely the most she had ever heard him speak. She was glad for it though since it saved her from saying much in response. She was exceedingly glad for the offer to retreat to Pemberley and spend some time with his sister, but doubted that it would help much in bringing her out of her current state of mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mr. Darcy had made very careful arrangements to have Elizabeth taken to Pemberley in one of his coaches under the careful watch of two of his most trusted manservants. As soon as he had seen her off he made his farewells to her relations before heading back to his house in London with promises to send word immediately to Mr. Bennett on the news of the case.

The suspect that had been being held in London had come forward largely out of a deep feeling of guilt in his part in the death of Lydia, but had also been enticed to talk by the very large bounty that had been placed on Mr. Wickham's head. As the news of the bounty spread Mr. Darcy had begun to fear for Elizabeth's safety since it was not likely to be difficult for his childhood friend to discern the reasons behind his involvement in this matter. When he had initially discussed the arrangements for Elizabeth to stay at Pemberly with Mr. Bennett he was worried that that the proposal would immediately be dismissed, but was pleasantly surprised by how quickly the older man had warmed to the idea.

Mr. Bennett was slowly becoming quite the amusing diversion for Mr. Darcy. While his initial impressions of his the man and his character were not wrong he was beginning to see that despite his social shortcomings Mr. Bennett was a very intelligent and insightful man. He seemed to understand and accept that he should have kept a tighter rein on his younger daughters and his wife especially after her initial display towards his favorite daughter when they had arrived home from London. While he had been careful to not say too much, Mr. Darcy was certain that Mrs. Bennett's behavior had been the primary contributing factor in his consenting to the request to bring Elizabeth to Pemberley.

As Mr. Darcy's approach to town became nearer he tried to force his thoughts on what his next steps in discovering Mr. Wickham should be. He was certain that the man wouldn't have stayed in town, but that would have meant that he could be anywhere. He had sent word of the bounty to the towns immediately surrounding London and had asked to have the wanted posters prominently displayed at all of the inns and any of those places in which Wickham could have stopped on his way out of town. He had left word with the constable to be sent for immediately if there had been any leads whilst he was away but he still stopped by the station to inquire in case something had been missed. Unfortunately there was still no news to convey.

When he finally arrived at his home in London, he was grateful to find his dear cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam waiting for him.

"My deepest apologies, my friend, in the delay in getting here," Colonel Fitzwilliam said as Mr. Darcy joined him in the library. "How are you holding up?"

"I've never felt so helpless in my life," Mr. Darcy said as he poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I feel like Wickham is toying with me. And I fear what his next move will be."

"Surely you do not think him capable of any further misdeeds," Colonel Fitzwilliam asked incredulously.

Mr. Darcy sat down and took a long drink. "I think a desperate man capable of just about anything. Who knows what state of mind he is in now and I fear he will only digress the longer he is forced to live on the outskirts of civilized society constantly looking over his shoulder."

His cousin sighed. "What has been done to recover him thus far?"

"Hardly a thing," Mr. Darcy huffed. "I've sent word of a reward for information leading to his capture, but I feel that I should be doing something more."

"I may have an idea that could scare out some information." Col Fitzwilliam said with a sly grin. "How would you feel about paying a visit to some of the more colorful areas of town? I have a few contacts that might be willing to assist in discovering Wickham's whereabouts that perhaps the law might not…er….consider."

Mr. Darcy hesitated for a moment only to silently appreciate his cousin and his willingness to help at any cost and replied, "Let me change and I will be more than happy to accompany you."

* * *

 _Dearest Brother,_

 _I so miss you dearly and wish that you were here. I am most concerned about Miss Bennett and wish that you were here to provide guidance on how best to care for her. Since her arrival late in the night several days ago she has not yet emerged from her suite and has not eaten a crumb these past four days! Mrs. Reynolds has made sure that fresh meals have been delivered to her room but she has not touched it once and only barely sips at her wine. I have, more than once, appealed to Mrs. Reynolds to call for a doctor, but she refuses! Pray write and make her summon someone to check on her health, Brother. I am much worried for her and fear that she is quite ill._

 _With much love,_

 _Georgianna_

* * *

 _My sweet Georgianna,_

 _I am so sorry that I am still needed in town. I will promise you, most faithfully, to be home as soon as affairs are settled here._

 _Regarding your concerns about Miss Bennett, I'm afraid I must take the side of Mrs. Reynolds on this matter. Since we last had the pleasure of entertaining Miss Bennet at Pemberley, she has been under an almost constant strain due to the unfortunate events that ultimately led to the death of her dear sister. Upon return to her home in Hertfordshire she was expected to remain steadfast and reserved for the sake of her parents and remaining sisters. We must allow her now the opportunity to grieve her loss as completely as she must and in her own way._

 _While I cannot speak to the depths of her despair at this moment, I know that if roles had been reversed and it were I that were grieving I would not have maintained my demeanor as she has thus far. I feel that she is long past due some time for solitary reflections. Keeping this in mind, I must now implore you, sweet one, to assure that every measure is taken to ensure Miss Bennett's comfort at this time while still giving her the space that she so desperately needs. I would suggest fresh flowers be brought in her room and perhaps even a few novels that could allow her a much needed escape from her distressing reality if only for a few precious hours. When she feels that she is ready to step back out into the world I take comfort in knowing that she will have you there with her to raise her spirits._

 _I will write again soon._

 _Sending my love,_

 _Fitzwilliam_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note:_

 _Thank you all of the reviews thus far. I do want to address something that has been coming up by my readers and that is Elizabeth's lack of_ _nourishment. Please keep in mind that the letter sent to Mr. Darcy with concerns about her not eating or drinking anything was written by a 16 year-old who was worried about her new acquaintance, perhaps uncomfortable with her duties as mistress of Pemberley and wanting her brother home. Obviously, Mrs. Reynolds had a better understanding of Elizabeth's actual eating and drinking habits which left her unconcerned about her health. Mr. Darcy also understood this and knew that his sister while well-meaning was perhaps exaggerating or not well-informed about Elizabeth's condition. This is why he put so much faith in the decisions being made by Mrs. Reynolds._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

A full seven days after arriving at Pemberley, Elizabeth awoke and was immediately aware of a floral aroma that was new to her surroundings. When she opened her eyes she was pleasantly surprised to find that along with the tray that had been brought up with her breakfast there was also a vase full of flowers that she could only assume had been cut that morning from the gardens. She also saw a small stack of novels and a note written in the most elegant hand from Miss Darcy informing her that there were a great many more novels available in the library that could be fetched for her if it pleased her.

Elizabeth stared at the thoughtful gifts and immediately felt weighed down even further with guilt in how inconsiderately she has been behaving towards Miss Darcy as the mistress of the house. She had been nothing but selfish in practically sleeping away the days for nearly a week straight, wallowing in her own distress. While she had rarely actually seen any of the house staff, she knew that they had been in the room taking care of her, bringing her food, keeping the fire burning and now bringing her comforts that she truly did not deserve.

After washing up in the basin that was left and getting herself dressed Elizabeth cautiously made her way out of her room and into the hall. Although she had been most exhausted when she had been brought to Pemberley she vaguely remembered the way that she had been brought up to the guest quarters of the large estate. As she was descending the stairs she was greeted by Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper.

"Miss Bennett," Mrs Reynolds began, "How are you feeling? Miss Darcy has just sat down to some breakfast if you would care to join her?"

While the thought of any food still seemed to nauseate Elizabeth, she knew that she needed to acknowledge Miss Darcy and apologize profusely for her behavior this past week. With a small nod Elizabeth allowed herself to be led into the dining room and greet Miss Darcy who rose from her seat to meet her.

"Miss Darcy," Elizabeth began with a voice raspy from disuse, "Pray, I beg your apologies for my keeping to my room these past several days."

Georgianna's eyes widened and she stated, "Oh no, Miss Bennett. There is nothing to apologize for. You are most welcome here and you are most welcome to spend your time here in any manner that would serve to help you in your current state of grief."

Elizabeth felt herself flush and feared that she would resume crying once more, but was almost grateful that she was just too exhausted to cry. Or perhaps she was simply becoming numb to the pain. Either way she was grateful to not put her distress on such a display in front of her young hostess.

Recognizing the pain on Elizabeth's face Georgianna spoke again, "Will you join me for some breakfast?"

Elizabeth only nodded and took up a seat across from where Georgianna still stood at her own place. As she looked at the incredible amounts of food on the table in front her she again fought against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. Instead she decided that she would try to just sip at some tea.

"Did you like the novels I sent up for you?" Georgianna asked after a few moments. "If you'd prefer something different I can show you the way to the library to choose one for yourself."

"Oh no. I liked them perfectly well," Elizabeth said reassuringly. "Although I must confess to wishing to see where they were housed. I have heard so much about the great library here at Pemberley that I long to visit it."

Georgianna smiled and promised to show her as soon as they were done with their meal. Georgianna could not help but notice how Elizabeth still had eaten no food but was somewhat encouraged that she had drunk some tea.

The library was more amazing than anything Elizabeth had ever seen. She remembered hearing Mr. Darcy once discussing with Mr. Bingley about how important it was not only to have an extensive library but to also build upon it. It seemed to Elizabeth that there could not possibly be any way to build any further upon this library for they surely had at least one copy of every book that had ever been written.

Elizabeth and Georgianna passed the afternoon by perusing the library and becoming better acquainted with each other. It wasn't until Mrs. Reynolds appeared to inquire if they would like some tea that Elizabeth had even realized how long they had been in there. They decided that they wanted to take tea in the library so as to not interrupt their literary adventures.

They had barely begun to sip at their tea when they heard raised voices in the hallway outside. Suddenly the doors to the library were thrown open and Mrs. Reynolds breathlessly announced the arrival of Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Lady Catherine immediately greeted her niece by saying, "Miss Georgianna, I must beg of you to leave this room at once. Your very reputation is at stake by mere association with this girl."

Georgianna looked frightened but stated in a trembling voice, "Aunt Catherine, Miss Bennett is a guest here at Pemberley by my own invitation."

"A notion no doubt inspired by Miss Bennett's own gift of trickery and deceit," Lady Catherine said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You will leave this room at once."

Knowing that it was fruitless to argue with her aunt, Georgianna gave an apologetic nod at Elizabeth and walked quickly from the room wiping tears that had already begun to fall.

When her niece had cleared the room, Lady Catherine finally addressed Elizabeth. "I do not know how you managed to ensnare my nephew and his sister, Miss Bennett, but you are not welcome here. Your very presence is poison to this great family and it will not do."

"I assure you, Lady Catherine that I have no idea what you presume to accuse me of," Elizabeth said defiantly.

"Do not triffle with me, Miss Bennett. You have thrown my nephew into the path of kidnappers and murderers. Have you no consideration for his safety or those of his family?" Lady Catherine countered.

Elizabeth stood in shock at the words that Lady Catherine shrieked at her. She had to admit that she had never considered that the situation would be dangerous for Mr. Darcy or his sister.

"I did not ask Mr. Darcy for his assistance nor have I done anything to encourage his continued behaviors towards the capture of Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh do use your head, Miss Bennett," Lady Catherine scoffed. "I know that you came here to Pemberley to beg his assistance when your scandalous sister first ran off with Mr. Wickham. Did you think that he would turn his back once the situation became more dire? No, Miss Bennett, I believe you knew exactly what you were doing. And for that reason I will now have you dismissed from this house immediately."

Lady Catherine walked to the door and found one of the house servants whom she summoned immediately. "You there! Come at once." A timid looking young woman entered the room hesitantly. "Miss Bennett is leaving immediately. Please show her to the door and then arrange to have her belongings sent at once to her home in Hertfordshire."

Stunned into silence and finding it hard to catch her breath, she allowed herself to be led to the front door. In a daze she stepped outside and felt the sun's warmth upon her face. As she began to walk aimlessly away from the house she felt the tears that she hadn't been able to shed earlier begin to stream down her face.

Suddenly desperate to put as much space as possible between her and her troubles she began to run. She put no thought into where she was running, she simply ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The tears blurred her vision making it impossible to see as the brambles attacked her face and arms but she didn't slow her pace.

The branch seemingly came out of nowhere and struck her straight in the face. She was thrown hard onto her back by the force of it and found herself struggling to breathe. Looking up at the canopy of trees above her as she tried to catch her breath she only just saw the boot seconds before it impacted forcefully to the side of her head. The sound of cruel laughter rang in her ears as her vision blurred and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mr. Darcy almost fell off his horse from exhaustion when he had at last arrived at Pemberley. He had never ridden a horse as hard nor as fast as he had in his panicked haste to get to Elizabeth's side. He was promptly greeted by one of the groomsmen who immediately led his horse away to the stables allowing him to race inside.

"Where is she? Take me to her," Mr. Darcy gasped as Mrs. Reynolds greeted him at the door.

"She is in the grand guest suite, sir," Mrs. Reynolds said as she led the way, swiftly walking next to her master. "Dr. Thomas was here for most of the night and has only just left with the promise to return at first light. Miss Georgianna is with her now."

"And where is Lady Catherine?" he growled.

Mrs. Reynolds stole a glance at her master and was astonished by the look of fury upon his normally stoic face. "She has retreated to her quarters, sir. She has not ventured out after she had heard word of the attack on Miss Bennett."

"Tell her that I have arrived home and that I demand to meet with her. Bring her into the music room and I will meet her there," Mr. Darcy said as they reached the closed door behind which Elizabeth laid. "Col Fitzwilliam should be here within the hour. Could you please assure that his rooms are ready for him."

"Of course, sir. At once," Mrs. Reynolds replied.

"Your post said that it was one of the footman that halted the attack on Miss Bennett?"

"Yes sir. Jacob. He had seen her fleeing the house and did his best to follow behind her," she said softly.

Nodding Mr. Darcy asked, "Could you ask him to meet me in the drawing room if he is able. I know that it is late, but I feel that I must speak with him right away. Could you also summon the magistrate to meet us as well?"

With a nod Mrs. Reynolds hurried off down the hallway as Mr. Darcy slowly turned to face the door in front of him. His hand trembled as he reached for the door handle of the guest suite. With a deep sigh he steeled himself and made his way into the room.

Before his eyes could even adjust fully to the dimly lit room, the shadowed figure of his sister jumped up from where she had been sitting beside the enormous bed and ran towards him.

"Oh Will," Georgianna cried as she threw herself into his arms and began to sob.

Stroking his young sister's hair and letting her cry, he tried to look past her at the still form on the bed. He had imagined so many terrifying things after he had received the post from Pemberley but seeing Elizabeth laying there motionless and pale looking so small and fragile was worse than anything that he could have conjured in his mind.

Hearing his sister's crying beginning to ebb, he took her hands and led her to the seat by Elizabeth's bed in which she had previously been sitting. Kneeling down next to her still holding her hands, he asked in a wavering voice, "How is she, Georgie?"

"Not good," Georgianna said. "She has not yet woken. Dr. Thomas said that her cheekbone is likely broken and possibly her jaw, but what he was seemingly most concerned about was the blood coming from her ear from where she was kicked. He said that he wasn't entirely sure what else could be done for her right now except to wait and hope that she wakes," she finished as a fresh wave of sobs racked her body.

Mr. Darcy stood and turned to stand at Elizabeth's bedside. Looking down at her, he was overwhelmed by such a feeling of helplessness that he feared he might begin crying as well. Unfortunately this was a luxury that he could not afford at this time with the responsibilities that still lay in front of him tonight.

"I am so sorry I could not keep you safe, Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy whispered almost inaudibly as he dared to grab her hand. "I need you to wake so I may make this right. Please?"

He thought for a moment that he felt her fingers tighten in his grip but knew that could only be his tired mind playing tricks on him. Reluctantly he released her hand and turned again towards his sister.

"Georgianna, you need some rest," he said softly. "Let Mrs. Reynolds have someone sit with her until you are able to get some repose yourself."

His sister shook her head, "Please don't send me away, William. Not yet. I'm scared for her. I should not sleep for worrying," she pleaded.

Mr. Darcy sighed. "As you wish. But at least allow me to have your maid come sit with you in case you do fall asleep. I want to be sure someone is keeping watch in case she worsens throughout the night," he said solemnly.

"I am so sorry that I let this happen, dear brother," came the choked response. "If I could but take her place-"

"I will have no such talk," Mr. Darcy interrupted. "You are to take no part of the blame. I will not allow it. You must believe me that there is nothing that you could have done to prevent this." He leaned down to kiss the top of his sister's head. "I will promise you that I will not rest until those that are responsible for Miss Bennett's condition are justly dealt with."

Once again feeling the burn of his anger, he righted himself, took one long look at Elizabeth and let himself out of the room.

* * *

By the time that Mr. Darcy had made his way to the drawing room to meet with the magistrate and Jacob he was so worn that he feared he would likely fall asleep where he stood. His encounter with Lady Catherine had been short in duration, but emotionally charged on both accounts. It had not been pleasant informing her that she would no longer be so easily welcomed at Pemberley especially since she often treated the place as a second home to her and her daughter Anne. The staff would need to instructed to deny her admittance unless first getting permission from him and would be packing up any and all of her belongings that she previously kept on premise to be sent home with her when she took her leave first thing in the morning. At least she at least pretended to be properly ashamed for her actions that led to Elizabeth getting attacked and was appropriately worried for her own safety while traveling. Mr. Darcy did promise to employ the services of two additional armed guards to ensure her safe passage to Rosings and who would remain at her estate until Wickham was captured.

Walking into the drawing room he greeted the two men that stood waiting for him and offered them both a seat. The magistrate gladly accepted while Jacob shook his head nervously but moved to stand behind that chair closest to where Mr. Darcy sat.

"Thank you so much for coming Mr. Clarke," Mr. Darcy began, addressing the magistrate first. "I'm sure you are aware of the heinous attack on one of my house guests earlier this afternoon. I have been informed that there were attempts at a man hunt in order to locate the culprit, but I am in need of something further reaching. You are very well respected not only in Derbyshire but many other counties as well and I think you would be someone to help assure that catching the man responsible is made the top priority. It need not even be said, but I will definitely reward you handsomely for your assistance."

Mr. Clarke leaned forward in his seat. "I am, of course, at your disposal sir. I want this man caught by any means possible. What were you thinking?"

"I want his name and likeness posted in every county leaving him with no chance of finding refuge where ever he go. I want you to coordinate man hunts, funded by myself, in every county until he captured and is justly dealt with. I want justice for the Bennett family and all of the families that have been wronged by Mr. Wickham," Mr. Darcy finished venomously.

"This all sounds very reasonable," Mr. Clarke said with a nod. "I should like to have some more information about this Mr. Wickham and the details of the attack that happened here at Pemberley as well as the situation in London to distribute as we elevate this situation."

"Of course," Mr. Darcy said. "This here is Jacob Fraser whom I am to understand witnessed and subsequently halted the attack" he finished as he gestured toward the still standing footman.

Mr. Clarke addressed the worried looking man. "Can you tell me what happened this morning?"

"Y-Yes sir," Jacob began. "I had been outside finishing up with Lady Catherine's coach when I had seen Miss Bennett run crying from the house. We had been told that Master Darcy was worried about security for Mistress Darcy and Miss Bennett so I tried to find one of the guards that had been sent but none were to be found. I knew that if there had been enough cause to have hired security at the estate that Master wouldn't have wanted her running about alone so I followed her myself." Jacob turned to face his employer. "I hesitated too long, sir, in wondering whether I should go myself or find the guard. By the time that I had caught up with her it was too late. She had already been knocked to the ground. And then…well…Mr. Wickham…he….kicked her, sir. Straight at the side of her head! It turns my stomach now to even remember it. I charged at him immediately but he ran off. I'm not a good runner, sir but I gave him chase enough to the lane. But I left him go so I could return to Miss Bennett. One of the groundskeepers heard the commotion and was able to help me get her back to the house."

"This is most grievous," Mr. Clarke declared. "An unprovoked attack on a gentlewoman? Truly this Wickham must not be of sound mind."

"I think Mr. Wickham capable of anything of this point," Mr. Darcy spat angrily.

Mr. Clarke stood and nodded. "I'm afraid that I must agree with you. I can assure you my full cooperation. Every resource available will be dedicated to finding Mr. Wickham. You have my word. I will get started right away and will call on you tomorrow evening to give you an update on the hunt."

"I thank you," Mr. Darcy said as he stood to meet him. After shaking hands, Mr. Clarke let himself out of the room.

"Master Darcy?" Jacob asked hesitantly. "Would it be too bold of me, sir, to inquire after Miss Bennett's health? I have been most worried about her the whole of this afternoon and now into this evening."

Mr. Darcy faced his employee. "Your concern is just. I wish I could give you comfort and reassure you of her health, but I am afraid this is not possible right now. I'm afraid we all must wait and see what happens." He let out a shaky sigh before continuing. "I do wish to thank you most sincerely for pursuing Miss Bennett when you did. Without your intervention I would imagine that we would have had no hope for her health at all. Your impeccable judgement in the situation in commendable and I will be sure that your efforts are justly compensated."

"That is not necessary, sir," Jacob responded embarrassedly. "I did nothing but my job and my duty to serve Pemberley and those sheltered here as guests."

"You are have served my family for many years and I hope you will remain for many more," Mr. Darcy said earnestly. "That service and your dedication to those that are important to the house will not be unrecognized." Clasping his shoulder affectionately he continued, "Now, I fear I have kept your from your slumber for far too long. I, myself, am in danger of falling sleep here where we stand. Please rest knowing that you have made me proud, sir."

As Mr. Darcy left the room and made his way to his chambers he felt the exhaustion so heavily that he feared that his legs were encased in stone. A bath had been prepared for him, but he bypassed this, dismissed his valet and collapsed fully clothed onto his bed where he finally allowed the depths of his despair to flow freely until he fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
